Skin or other epithelial tissue can colonize pathogenic bacteria such as Streptococcus, Escherichia, Salmonella, Listeria, Shigella, Campylobacter, Clostridium, and Staphylococcus, and particularly Streptococcus, Escherichia, Salmonella, and Staphylococcus. Pathogenic bacteria can result in any of a variety of infections such as dermatitis, diaper rash, and impetigo, commonly caused by bacteria such as Escherichia coli, Staphylococcus aureus, Streptococcus pyogenes, and Staphylococcus aureus, in which elderly, infants and pre-school children are particularly susceptible. Other pathogenic conditions include other bacterial skin conditions such as urinary tract infections commonly suffered by women. Even further, moist skin surfaces, such as skin susceptible to diaper rash in infants and pre-school children are also particularly susceptible to bacterial contamination.
Unfortunately, in addition to counter-productive techniques such as using contaminated cleaning devices, other techniques have limited efficacy. Diaper rash and other infections on skin are still common problems that are difficult to manage. Improved technologies are necessary to infect, lyse, destruct, disrupt, kill, inhibit the growth of, or otherwise reduce or eliminate these bacteria on the surface of epithelial tissue. In addition to the described problems, bacteriophage are prone to have decreased activity or potency upon exposure to sunlight or ultraviolet (UV) light. Such exposure has a damaging effect on the bacteriophage, decreasing lytic ability. Absorbent articles comprising bacteriophage might also be susceptible to such decreased bacteriophage activity upon exposure to sunlight or UV light. Accordingly, there is a need for an absorbent article manufacturer to devise approaches or means for maintaining the activity of bacteriophage containing articles during distribution of the absorbent articles or components thereof from the manufacturer, to the retailer, to the consumer, and finally while being stored before use in the consumer's dwelling. The present disclosure provides disposable absorbent articles comprising skin health composition(s) useful for treating said bacteria, as well as methods of making and using the articles, as well as packages and methods of packaging the absorbent articles to preserve the composition, such as the skin health composition. The articles and methods are useful for treating surfaces, including skin, that are susceptible to bacterial contamination. These articles, and their use, provide efficacy against pathogenic bacteria in a variety of settings including in our homes, and on skin and other epithelial tissue.